


Adrien Agreste

by Samiza



Series: who the hell is lila rossi? [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Salt, Salty adrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samiza/pseuds/Samiza
Summary: “I have an announcement to make.”The rest of the class turned to look at him, conversations stopping across the room. Adrien, the damn cat, preened under the attention.“I haven’t said anything because I was scared, but I don’t wanna keep quiet about this anymore. Lila...”Lila turned to face Adrien fully, and Marinette caught the warning glare she shot at him before it disappeared.“...I hate you.”Or; Lila says she and Adrien are madly in love. Adrien stops a rumor.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: who the hell is lila rossi? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756054
Comments: 67
Kudos: 2042
Collections: Completed





	Adrien Agreste

Adrien tried really hard to keep the wince off his face as Lila clung to his arm. She was getting touchier by the day, and any and all attempts to tell her off had been for nothing. Adrien couldn’t tell if the rest of the class, apart from Chloé and Marinette, really didn’t notice his discomfort, or if they chose to ignore it. Seeing as they didn’t notice Lila lying every 3 seconds, it was probably the first. 

Either way, he was annoyed. Lila had everyone convinced that she and Adrien were madly in love (ew), but that they were keeping it a secret because of Adrien’s father and reputation. But she was sure that he was going to go public soon! Since it wounded him so to keep their love hidden! Oh, the tragedy of a forbidden romance! But fear not, as love will persevere!

(Seriously, this girl was  _ dramatic. _ And Adrien grew up with Chloé Bourgeois)

The amount of times Adrien had been tempted to cataclysm her in the face was honestly insane. But he hadn’t said anything, not yet, because he still held onto the hope that Lila would be her own downfall and he wouldn’t have to intervene and, in his father’s words, ‘make a scene’. He also didn’t want her to get akumatized, though Ladybug herself had told him numerous times that she couldn’t care less if Lila got akumatized as long as Adrien stood up for himself and got the girl to stop touching him; hell, that she would be happy for the opportunity to fight Lila.

Adrien just wasn’t used to that. He had been taught to just… wait it out. Let the rumor die. But Lila wasn’t some tabloid. And Plagg, Marinette, and Chloé had all expressed that if they had to see Lila being all handsy and making him uncomfortable any longer, they would all collectively throw her off the Eiffel Tower. 

Right there though, trying to subtly inch away from the liar, he made a decision. Screw it. Lila lying herself into a corner was taking too long. In the meantime, he might as well get her the hell away from him. He knew exactly what he was going to do next period before the teacher got there. He just had to channel all of his inner Chat Noir to do it. It was simple, really. Lila was a liar by trait, but all Adrien had to do was tell the truth.

\--------

Adrien stood in front of the classroom, expression neutral, but Marinette could see the gleaming of his eyes that meant he was up to no good. Mischievous ideas were running around in his head, and, by the way he caught her eye before glancing at Lila’s direction, she had a pretty good idea of where the next few minutes were headed.

“I have an announcement to make.”

The rest of the class turned to look at him, conversations stopping across the room. Adrien, the damn cat, preened under the attention.

“I haven’t said anything because I was scared, but I don’t wanna keep quiet about this anymore. Lila...”

Said girl sat up straighter, sharing a secretive smile with Mylene and Rose, like Adrien was about to declare his love for her or something. Everyone looked really excited for her as well, thinking they were finally going to get to see Adrien and Lila be a couple in public. Oh you poor, poor children. Lila turned to face Adrien fully, and Marinette caught the warning glare she shot at him before it disappeared.

“...I hate you.”

Lila choked. Several gasps were heard. Chloé smirked. It was the best moment of Marinette’s life.

“What?!” Lila demanded.

“I hate you.” he repeated. “I’ve never liked you. You keep acting like we’re in love and invading my personal space despite how many times I’ve told you no. And you keep antagonizing Marinette and spreading rumors about her that are not even close to the truth. Not to mention how much of a liar you are.”

Marinette was trying really hard not to laugh. Or cry. Or both. She felt like making Adrien an altar.  _ Kitty has claws.  _ She really wished she had been recording.

“Adrien… how can you say that?” Lila looked every bit like she was about to cry. Knowing her, she’ll probably start sobbing really soon. “I thought we were friends… Is Marinette making you do this?”

Three pair of eyes were rolled so hard it gave each of them a headache. Another were also rolled just as hard, but Magical Tiny Gods don’t get headaches.

“No, Lila. I’m just done putting up with you and your bullcrap.”

"I don't understand…"

"Let me explain it then: you suck."

Marinette and Chloé burst out laughing, doing so until they could barely breathe. Adrien smiled, a self-satisfied one. When Marinette regained composure, she turned to look at Lila, who was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. That, of course, only served to make Marinette laugh again.

"Is this a prank?" Lila finally managed to say. "This isn't funny, Adrien."

"It isn't supposed to be. It's the truth."

"Adrien, what the hell?" Alya intervened in the conversation. "Why are you treating Lila like this?"

"Cause if I don't put her in her place she isn't going to stop. And I've tried talking to her privately to no avail. So I'm saying it in front all of you: I don't like Lila, she makes me uncomfortable, and everything she's said about me or Marinette is a lie."

"Everything she's said in general is a lie. Also, Adrien, I'm so proud of you." Marinette added. 

Chloé, still smirking, nodded. "Look at you standing up for yourself. Never thought I'll see the day."

Adrien smiled at them. “Thought it was about time.”

“B-but we’re, we’re in love!” Lila cried, tears actually leaking from her eyes. “Or I… I thought we were… Have you been lying to me this entire time?”

Well, that was rich. 

“I have never told you that I liked you. Never. Because I don’t. In fact, I’ve told you I  _ don’t _ like you multiple times.”

Lila started sobbing. Alya put an arm around her, glaring at Adrien. “I can’t believe you, Adrien! Why would you do this? Why would you lie?”

“Why do you think I’m lying?”

“You and Lila are a thing!”

“No, we are not. Are you even listening to me? Lila and I have never been together. She  _ lied. _ ”

"No she didn't!"

"Have I ever given any indication that I liked her? All she does is make uncomfortable, have you really not noticed?" Alya paused, probably analyzing Adrien/Lila interactions in her head. "I get that you are defending your friend but you know what? I'm your friend too. So was Marinette. We were your friends before Lila came here. But you believe her over us. You  _ chose  _ her over us. Why? Why would you rather believe that  _ we _ are the liars instead of her?"

"What? No… That's not…."

"Isn't it?"

"Dude." Nino interrupted, his usual chill demeanor nowhere to be seen. Instead, he looked like he was ready to fight his best friend to defend his girlfriend. "Lay off."

Adrien looked at him sadly. "Don't you think if I was in a relationship with someone I would have told you? You're my best friend, Nino. You didn't even ask me about it. About how I felt." He looked at the rest of the class. "None of you did."

Chloé snorted, though it was more sarcastic than humorous. "Yeah, what friends you are. It's all Lila, Lila, Lila. Do Adrien's feelings not matter? Like, seriously."

"Shut up Chloé! What do  _ you _ know about friendship?" Alya sneered.

"Ah yes, insult me to cover up the fact that you've fucked up. You're doing great, honey."

Alya sulked back onto her seat. Lila kept sobbing. Nino, along with the rest of the class, looked extremely conflicted. Of course, that's exactly when the teacher walked in, finding a class in shambles. She paused at the door, confused, but when she caught Marinette's eyes all the girl could offer was a shrug.

Marinette is 95% no one payed attention during that class, or any other class of the day. Lila disappeared at some point or another, Marinette didn't notice, and didn't come back. Surprisingly, no akumas showed up, even though Marinette was ready to fight Volpina or Chameleon or whatever. Oh well, another day then.

When the bell rang, Chloé, Adrien and Marinette walked out together. Chloé smiled at him, arms crossed.

"Nice to see you  _ do _ have a spine."

"Oh, ha ha."

Marinette giggled. "Seriously, Adrien, good job in there."

Chloé rolled her eyes. "Yeah,  _ finally. _ "

"How do you feel?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment. "Free."


End file.
